


Don't bet against Choni

by Lexa1223



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Betty Cooper, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Cheryl Blossom, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, My First Smut, Protective Toni Topaz, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa1223/pseuds/Lexa1223
Summary: The gang place a bet to see if cheryl and Toni could go without sex. Riverdale high will never be the same.





	Don't bet against Choni

 It was a normal Thursday at Riverdale high. Students going to class, couples being cute together. Except for one, President Cheryl Blossom with her first lady Toni Topaz or choni as Ronnie lovingly named them, they were siting in the common room. Well sitting is a bit of a stretch, more like Cheryl is straddling her serpent girlfriend. Which is where our story begins.

 

"mhmm TT you feel so good under me" Cheryl moans lowly in Toni ear while sucking behind it.

Toni grips Cheryl thigh tightly holding her still while her other hand is going underneath her shirt stroking her back. "Don't stop babe" toni moans breathlessly.

"Nothing in this world could make me stop TT" Cheryl slowly starts grinding down on Toni.

Toni's hand that was resting on Cheryl thigh started sliding up slowly.

"Fuck baby please touch me" Cheryl moans lowly into Toni neck.

"I love when you beg bombshell" Toni starts slide her hand up and down slowly on the inside of Cheryl thigh.

 The love birds are so into each other they don't hear the commotion of the others entering the room. Well at least they didn't until one Veronica Lodge clears her throat loudly.

Toni and Cheryl look up quickly breaking the bubble they were in.

"Sorry TT looks like we have an audience, we'll have to finish later." Cheryl kisses Toni quickly and gets off from straddling to properly sitting on Toni lap.

Toni just smirks and holds Cheryl hands like she wasn't just a few seconds away from touching her girlfriend dripping pussy in the middle of the common room.

 "You guys know your at school right, more pacifically the common room" betty ask sitting next veronica, while Ronnie places her legs on bettys lap.

"Oh you don't say dear cousin Betty, could've fooled me. I thought this was the locker room. Oh no that's where you and Ronnie go" Cheryl just glares at betty and Ronnie for interrupting her and toni moment. Betty blushes beat red while Veronica smirks. While Archie, Kevin and Sweet Pea start laughing.

"What are you laughing at Andrews? You and Josie use the music room for you own fun. And Kevin need I remind you, you used to got the forest for you sexual fun." Cheryl looks at them trying to prove a point.

"And why are you laughing at Sweets your worse. I caught you and fangs going at it in the Wyrm janitors closet." Toni says laughing

Everyone laughs at this while Sweets and fangs blush like crazy.

"Okay so we've all mishaps when it comes to controlling ourselves" Veronica says

"But it seems like you and Toni have a harder time controlling yourselves" Josie states. 

"Well have you seen my girlfriend she is sexy as hell" Cheryl says playing with Toni hair while Toni kisses her cheek

"Yes Cheryl we have all seen your girlfriend, but seriously you guys got at like your addicted to sex." 

"We are not addicted to sex veronica, we just have a healthy sex life unlike you and my cousin. I completely understand why your jealous." Cheryl smirks the entire time.

"I am not jealous! Betty and I have just as much sex as you and Toni we just know its better to keep our sexual relationship in the confines of our bedroom unlike you two who go at it anywhere and at anytime there's a hard surface in the vicinity. And if its not your mouth, its your hands, and it if its not your hands its your eyes"

"What's your point Lodge" Cheryl says already bored with this conversation.

"My point is that you two cant even go one second without some sort of contact, I bet you can't even go two weeks without sex."

Toni eyes bulge slightly and her grip tighten around Cheryl waist.

"What's the matter Topaz?" Ronnie says cockily.

"How would you know if we break your stupid bet? We live together Veronica. It's not like you can spy on us every second of everyday." Toni ask.

"Oh trust me Topaz I have my ways. So do we have a deal two weeks without sex?"

"What exactly is in it for us Lodge besides proving that your wrong?" Cheryl ask.

"A relaxing weekend with your boo to get reacquainted with each other in New York City all expenses paid."

"Sounds like fun, what do you say TT"

Cheryl and Toni have a silent conversation with each other until Toni smirks and kisses Cheryl.

"You have yourself a deal Lodge and if we lose Toni and I will start paying for stuff at La Bonne Nuit."

"Seems fair, starting today then?"

"Oh I don't think so lodge, you interrupted toni and I time right now so we'll start tomorrow. A fresh start so to speak."

Cheryl and Toni leave before Veronica can so much as open her mouth to protest.

 Cheryl and Toni walk out of the school holding hands, walking towards Cheryl Chevrolet impala.

                                                                                 --------Toni POV------

 

Cheryl and I walk towards her car holding hands. I open the back door, and lead us into the backseat. Cheryl sits on my lap straddling me.

"kiss me" Cheryl whispers against my lips.

I kiss her slowly move my right hand into her hair, holding her in place and I lift my left hand to cradle her face. My tongue invades her mouth and she moans lowly. Cheryl clasp my face running her hands into my hair. I moan low and deep into my throat. I move my hand down her body, groping her breast gently, down to her waist and on to her ass. Cheryl moans loudly and starts grinding down on my thigh.

"Babe wait"

"What TT"

"Cheryl we're in a car at the school"

"So?" Cheryl starts grinding down hard against my thigh.

"I forgot my point" I start panting loudly.

"So fuck me then" Cheryl kisses the corner of my mouth. Fuck I want her so much, her grinding on me in the common room got me so wet.

"I want you so bad TT" Cheryl moans at me.

Her hand tightens around my hair at my nape holding me firmly in place. I kiss her again more forcefully this time. my hands move lower to her mid thigh. Her finger curl into my long hair.

"I'm so glad your wearing a skirt" I mummer while I slip my hand beneath her leather skirt to caress her thigh. Cheryl starts squirming in my lap looking for my friction.

I growl "Keep still princess" I cup her pussy and Cheryl stills immediately. My thumb brushes against her clit and Cheryl breath catches in her throat.

"Still princess" I whisper, I kiss her again as my thump circles gently around her clit. I slowly ease two fingers inside her. Cheryl groans and flex her hips towards my hand.

"Please" Cheryl whispers

I start fingering her harder.

"Ah" Cheryl cries out. grinding against me and my breath hitches, my arm snakes around her neck pulling her down so I can kiss her neck making sure to leave a mark. I start fucking her harder making sure my palm hits her clit with each thrust.

"t-t-toniii more please more please" Cheryl moans loudly when I insert another finger so I'm fucking her with three fingers. She starts riding my fingers.

"That's it princess, ride my fingers" Cheryl moans loudly and starts gripping my shoulders harder leaving indent marks. 

"TONI! FUCK!" Cheryl cums hard around my fingers and I slowly bring her down from her high. I take my fingers out and I'm about lick them clean when Cheryl grabs my hand and sucks on the three fingers dripping in her cum.

Cheryl moans loudly and I just stare at her with my mouth gaping open. She starts French kissing me again and slowly pushes me down against the back seat.

"Your turn mon petite amour" Cheryl smirks and starts kissing down my neck. My eyes roll in the back of my head.

 

                                                                        ------------Third person pov---------------

 

 The first week during the bet Riverdale high was calm and collected. But like the ocean, the water is always calm before a big storm. And Riverdale had no idea it was coming. Hell was coming the second week.

On Monday of week two, the Vixens were first to experience a sexually frustrated Cheryl Blossom. What started as a normal halftime routine turned into scrapping the whole thing and making the team run suicides until their lungs give out, and all because she saw Toni in her short practice shorts. It wasn't like Toni did it on purpose she always wears these shorts and its not like Cheryl pants squeezing her perfect ass is easy on Toni either. She is suffering just as much Cheryl is.

 

On Tuesday the serpents were next to experience a frustrated choni, this time Toni was the victim. You see it all started like this. The couple woke up late because they stopped sleeping in the same bed together since the bet, not even in the same room. Cheryl couldn't find her serpent jacket when she remembered she put it to wash, and today they had a serpents meeting and Jughead and Toni were adamant on wearing their jackets in school. So Cheryl did the next best thing, she put on Toni serpent jacket and walked out of the house heading to the Southside, not bothering to wait for her girlfriend knowing she has her bike. Meanwhile Toni is at home frantically searching for her jacket. 

"God mother fucking shit. Where the fuck is my jacket!" Toni looks all over her and Cheryl room and when she doesn't find it she puts on one of sweet pea vest and leaves the house driving the Wyrm. 

When Toni arrives at the bar, everyone looks at her while she heads up to the stage standing next to Jug.

"Where's your jacket Topaz" sweets ask knowing that Cheryl is wearing Tiny jacket.

"Don't fucking know pea I've looked all over that damn mansion and I still couldn't freaking find it."

"Well maybe it will just pop up" fangs says

"Serpents attention!" as soon jug says those words a beautiful redhead adorning her girlfriend jacket appears up front and center to say the serpent code and to may attention to the king and queen.

Meanwhile Toni is standing with her jaw set staring at her sexy as hell girlfriend wearing her leather jacket. She's not even paying attention to what Jughead is saying while he is addressing the gang. She just standing there with her hip cocked glaring at her girlfriend. She looks so intimidating, but to Cheryl she looks irresistible. She's oozing confidence standing there up on that stage. Cheryl licks her lips slowly and bites her lower lip. Cheryl is maintaining eye contact with Toni while she's biting her lip. Toni glare hardens while looking at her girlfriend. The guys notice this and start snickering behind Cheryl. That's what breaks Toni and Cheryl starring contest, and Toni growls lowly and jumps off the stage and pushes sweet pea against the beam.

"One more laugh or snicker from you and I swear to god sweets I will chop off your dick and force feed it to you. Do you hear me!"

Sweet pea just nods at Toni scared for his life.

"Good now pay attention to watch Jones has to say. This goes for everyone!"

Everyone in the bar just nods at Toni frighten by the tiny bartender. While Cheryl is dripping from the authority from Toni voice. 

Toni steps back on the stage and waits for the meeting to be adjourned to approach her girlfriend. Toni again hops down from the stage and drags Cheryl to the back.

"Why are you wearing my jacket babe" 

"I couldn't find my TT I didn't think you would mind."

"And I don't mind but maybe a little warning next time. And don't freaking stare at me like you want to eat me."

"But I do want to eat you TT. I want you so bad. When you were screaming at Pea I got so freaking wet" Cheryl moans lowly

"fucking hate veronica right now" toni storms out from the back and heads towards the school.

 

On Wednesday the next to experience a frustrated Choni was the Scooby gang. It was doing lunch time, Cheryl came in strolling in her cheerleading uniform along with the other vixens excluding toni, Ronnie and betty and Josie. Toni was with the serpent boys, while Ronnie and betty were having lunch with Kevin, Archie and Josie and Jug. Cheryl strolled in looking like the HBIC she is. All eyes stopped and stared at her, including her girlfriend. Cheryl and her vixens sat with the rest with the gang sitting directly across her girlfriends line of sight. Everyone is having their own conversations but Cheryl. No Cheryl and Toni are staring at each other from across the room, basically eye fucking. That is until Veronica the bitch that she is notices this and decides to tease Cheryl.

"So bombshell hows the whole no sex thing going for you" Ronnie smirks at Cheryl. While Cheryl just glares at The Lodge girl.

"Its going exquisitely well" Cheryl fakes smile at veronica. 

"That's wonderful Cheryl I'm so glad everything is going good. I honestly didn't expect you to last this long."

"Well believe it Lodge us Blossoms didn't shy away from bets, especially ones we know we can win."

Cheryl looks over at Toni and she's that bitch Peaches flirting with her girlfriend. Cheryl growls lowly and grips the table tightly. Everyone at the table looks over at Cheryl cause shockingly she growled loudly.

"Um Cher you okay?" Josie ask

Cheryl doesn't respond instead she focuses on that bitch flirting with her girlfriend. If looks could kill Peaches would be six feet under meeting the devil.

"Cheryl?" Josie and the gang look over at Cheryl and what shes looking at. "They're just friends, Toni loves you and you love her okay" Josie tries to reassure her friend.

"That bitch has her hands all over MY girlfriend" Cheryl growls out.

Veronica tries calming Cheryl down by distracting her with conversation. Cheryl is not paying attention to anything that's being said. Cheryl just about loses it when she sees Toni smiling at Peaches and laughing. Oh no. Veronica knows that look. Cheryl stands up with a purpose and starts marching over to the serpents table. Veronica, Betty, Josie, Archie and Jug following closely. 

Toni sees her girlfriend walking her way with a purpose, she knows this walk. Its her HBIC walk. She knows somethings coming, so she stands up ready to intervene. Sweets and Fangs stand along with her.

"Hi my name is Cheryl blossom aka Cheryl bombshell, and the girl you are currently flirting to is my girlfriend. And I would really like it if you don't flirt with her." Ronnie stands directly behind Cheryl ready to restrain her if needed. Meanwhile Toni stands next to her seat ready to jump and stop Cheryl if needed.

"Well your girl wasn't telling me to stop bombshell" Peaches smirks looking at Cheryl.

Cheryl growls and moves forward closer towards Peaches and everyone takes a step closer. The entire cafeteria is silent watching the exchange between the Northside princess and the Serpent.

"Listen bitch, I know my girlfriend and she was just being polite. And incase you haven't notice you imbecile she is happily taken for almost a year now."

"And incase you haven't noticed, Toni needs someone of her own kind. Not some Northsider."

Cheryl growls and moves closer while Veronica holds Cheryl arm and Josie holds her other arm. Toni moves in front of her girlfriend, while sweets and Fangs hold peaches back and Jughead stands in front of Peaches.

"Listen you monstrosity of a human. I am serpent just like you. I did the initiation, I know the serpent code and I even have my tattoo that MY girlfriend gave to me over the summer. So know your fucking place." Cheryl just glares at Peaches with so much fire in her eyes. Peaches growls and gets ready to advance to Cheryl when Toni gets all the serpents attention. 

"Listen up" she yells "if you touch one fucking hair on my girlfriend head serpent honor or not I will hurt you. Not only would you be attacking one of your own, but you will be going against your Queens command. Do you understand?"

All the serpents say yes, and toni drags Cheryl away along with Ronnie. Toni calms Cheryl down enough for Cheryl to not look like she wants to kill anyone. While Veronica just cant help to think that this all her fault. If the girlfriends weren't so frustrated, they would've sat together and Cheryl would be happier.

 

On Thursday the couple are little more relaxed knowing that they only have one more day to go until they can be together again. Riverdale high seems to relax again knowing that the couple will go back to normal.

 

Its finally Friday. The couple only has to wait until 12 am then they can go at like bunnies. Its currently 8pm and the couple are getting ready to got to Veronica club for the annual date night. Cheryl wearing her red gown with her hair in lose curls while Toni is wearing her lavender dress. They head out together with Toni driving Cheryl car. They arrive at Pops and Toni opens the car door for Cheryl and escorts her inside pops holding Cheryl waist. They head down to La Bonne Nuit and arrive at their table acting all lovey together. The couple dance together until its almost closing time.

"Hey love birds make sure you lock up when you leave" Ronnie smiles at them and leaves.

The couple notice the time and smile and kiss each other deeply.

                                                                                         ---------Toni Pov-----------

Cheryl and I continue to kiss each other passionately while moving over to the stage to kneel on it. I unzip Cheryl dress while Cheryl kisses my neck making sure to leave lipstick marks all over my neck. I grab Cheryl face and kisses her harder while running my hands down her back. She unzips my dress leaving me in just my dress and underwear. She pushes me slowly down so I'm laying down. One of Cheryl hand is cupping my chin, the other skimming over my body, over my breast, down to my waist and around to my ass. She kisses me again pushing her leg between my legs. I raise my knee so we can grind against each other. I gasp and moan against Cheryl lips. I kiss her with renewed abandon, running my fingers through her hair fisting my hands and holding her close to me.

Cheryl slowly takes my underwear off while I'm a whimpering mess below her.

"Baby please don't tease, I'm begging you" I grind against her leg

"I wont baby" she says close to my ear kissing my neck and sucking on it with vigor.

She slowly starts to finger me with two fingers, I moan loudly and grip her back tightly.

"I need you baby"

Cheryl runs her teeth along my jaw, nipping and sucking and then shes kissing me hard again. I wrap my legs around her cradling her and holding her. After two weeks of not feeling her body against mine this is exactly what I crave. Cheryl starts fingering me frantic, almost primal, desperate, and I can't say I can blame her. God she feels so good against me. I start moaning loudly. Our breathing is labored and heavy and fierce. This is so erotic, our need for each other. We needed each other so bad that we didn't even properly take our clothes off.

"c-Cheryl I'm about to cum" I pant loudly.

"Open your eyes TT, I want to see you" her voice sounds so desperate. My eyes flicker open to see her face full of love and lust.

"FUCK!! CHERYL!" I cum hard and loudly screaming Cheryl name and scratching down her back.

All you hear is the heavy breathing from us, Cheryl slowly takes her fingers out of me and licks her fingers moaning around them.

I look up at her and kiss her deeply.

"God I think that was the best orgasm I've possibly had" I smile at Cheryl

"oh no TT we're not even close to done" Cheryl smirks at me. And man was she right. Cheryl and I didn't stop making love until the sunrise and even then we didn't stop, we had two weeks to catch up on.

 

                                                                                          ----------Third person Pov---------

The following week after the bet Riverdale high went back to normal. The Vixens were working hard, the serpents were obeying the law, and Cheryl and Toni are closer than ever. But at the end of the day everyone should know not to bet against a Blossom and a Topaz. And if you did make sure it wasn't against sex because two weeks for the worse weeks Riverdale high as every experience. 


End file.
